Lets fly away
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: La historia de cómo Sirius Black sobrevivió a su primer vuelo en avión. Una historia de intriga, drama, acción y romance. Excepto que sin ninguna de esas cuatro cosas.


Y esto es lo que pasa cuando hago un viaje en avión y no me apetece leer. Así que dejad muchos reviews, porque esto me llevó mucho trabajo... eh... sí, eso. Mucho, mucho trabajo. ¡Me llevó casi media hora¡De verdad! 

**Disclaimer:** Lo admito, Sirius y Remus son míos, no puedo esconderlo por más tiempo, me da cargo de conciencia y yo soy muy católica en ese sentido.

**Resumen:** La historia de cómo Sirius Black sobrevivió a su primer vuelo en avión. Una historia de intriga, drama, acción y romance. Excepto que sin ninguna de esas cuatro cosas.

**Advertencias:** Menciones de muertes dolorosas, hechos vergonzosos, ansias asesinas y dolor. Y no hay slash, pero el que quiera imaginárselo como slash es totalmente libre de hacerlo.

**Más cosas:** He estado justo al lado de la casa de Zapatero en Lanzarote, y no es coña, estábamos a unos 100 metros y mis padres salieron un día en la televisión. Qué potra, si sólo hubiera sido alguien a quién me hubiera gustado tener cerca... Jude Law, George Clooney... En fin, no se puede tener todo en esta vida...

Lets fly away 

Por Rhea Carlysse 

****

- Sirius, tranquilízate. No va a pasar nada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes¿Y si se estrella¿Y si...

- No se va a estrellar – repitió Remus con voz cansada.

- Pero...

- No.

Sirius respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

- Deja de hacer el payaso, Padfoot. Ni siquiera hemos despegado.

El moreno se volvió extrañado y miró a su amigo.

- ¿No?

- No.

- Y entonces¿qué es eso azul que se ve fuera?

- La ventana, Padfoot, está cerrada.

- Oh.

Remus exhaló un suspiro de resignación y pidió en silencio paciencia a Shiva, Alá, Buda, Dios y demás deidades que pudieran ofrecérsela.

En ese momento el avión comenzó a moverse y notó una repentina presión sobre su mano derecha.

- ¡Sirius!

El moreno abrió un ojo para mirar a su amigo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Vas a cortarme la circulación!

Sirius hizo caso omiso, cerró el ojo de nuevo y apretó con fuerza sus manos, la izquierda atrapando la de Remus y la derecha el apoyabrazos.

Desde la oscuridad de sus párpados oyó un zumbido. Abrió cautelosamente los ojos y buscó la fuente del sonido.

Observó embelesado la pequeña caja cuasi plana que se desprendía del techo. Ésta se inundó de colores y... ¡personas¡Sí, eran personas!

Una voz resonó en aquella trampa aérea.

_"Viajes AirEuropa les desea un buen viaje, blah, blah, blah..."_

Perdió la cuenta de lo que decían, estaba demasiado ensimismado.

¡Había personas en la caja¿Alguien más las veía, o sólo él?

Parecían felices, pero... ¿quién puede ser feliz viviendo en una caja?

Alargó la mano y la golpeó con el dedo.

Ante el sonido, Remus, levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

Sirius se inclinó con cautela y le susurró al oído.

- Hay personas en esa caja, Moony.

Remus le observó con cara de incredulidad. Sabía que habían dado lo que era la televisión en Estudios Muggles haría tres semanas.

- Eh... Sirius, eso es un televisor.

- ¿Un qué?

- Da igual. Las personas no están ahí dentro de verdad.

- Pero...

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la voz que había oído antes seguía resonando en el avión.

"_No está permitido fumar dentro del avión. También está terminantemente prohibido fumar en los lavabos."_

Fragmentos de la frase resonaron en su mente. _En el avión... También... En los lavabos..._

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Hasta él sabía sumar dos más dos.

- ¡Moony!

Remus le observó asustado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Los servicios no están dentro del avión!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado.

- Lo... Lo acaban de decir: "no se puede fumar en el avión, ni en los lavabos". ¿Qué pasa si tengo que ir al baño¡El avión podría irse sin mí, o podría caerme, o...!

- Sirius – interrumpió el licántropo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse -, los lavabos están en el avión.

- Pero acaban de decir...

- Sé lo que acaban de decir, pero es sólo una forma de hablar.

Sirius respiró hondo y decidió confiar en su amigo, o al menos, intentarlo.

- Entonces¿no hay riesgo de que me caiga si...?

- No.

- Uff... Gracias a Merlín. ¿Te imaginas si...?

- Prefiero no imaginármelo, gracias.

El moreno volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo del asiento.

- Padfoot...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me devuelves la mano? Necesito pasar la página – Sirius apartó la mano rápidamente -. Gracias.

Entonces el avión comenzó a levantarse.

Sirius observó horrorizado cómo ninguno de los demás pasajeros se inmutaba y reprimió un grito.

_Tranquilo, Sirius, _se repitió a sí mismo, _recuerda lo que decía tu profesor de meditación sobre el miedo._

_Eh... Da igual, _continuó. _Tranquilidad, Sirius, tranquilidad._

El avión entonces cogió velocidad y levantó el morro aún más.

Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza y agarró de nuevo la mano de su amigo.

Remus apartó la mirada de su libro y observó la expresión de terror que se dibujaba en el rostro de Sirius.

Respiró hondo. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un vuelo muy largo...

--------

¿Quién es el lector guapo que me va a dejar una review¿Quién¡Exacto: tú! Y ahora al botoncito azul que pone Go! Y que está justo al lado de: Submit review.

Besitos a todos.


End file.
